User interfaces for various communications devices are well known in the art. In general, such user interfaces often include one or both of a presentation feature (such as, for example, an annunciation feature to alert a user that a communication has arrived or is being initiated) and an interaction capability (to permit, for example, a user to accept an incoming call or to respond to a data message such as an email or a two-way page). Generally speaking, while some communications platforms provide for a variety of selectable presentation and/or interaction user interface selections, the platform will use a given selection as chosen by the user until the user themselves changes the selection. For example, a device may offer three different annunciation tones. A user can select any of the three tones, and once selected, the device will use that selected tone unless and until the user selects a different tone.
It is also known that many users of such devices will experience varying levels of cognitive loading during the course of a day (that is, the degree to which the user must focus and/or concentrate on a given task or activity will change over time). One particular area of interest in this regard concerns drivers of terrestrial vehicles (such as automobiles, trucks, buses, and the like). Cognitive loading for a driver of such a vehicle can and will vary as a function of a wide-ranging set of variables, including but not limited to roadway conditions, weather conditions, proximal traffic, time of day and/or the day of the week, and social conditions then being experienced by the driver, to name but a few.
To date, the relatively static user interface offered by prior art communications devices may, or may not, be appropriately user-friendly for a given user as a function, in part, of the cognitive loading that the given user is experiencing at any particular time. When the user interface is inappropriate for a given moment, the user's sense of satisfaction with the device and/or their ability to simply effect a successful interaction with the device can be somewhat or even significantly impaired.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.